Un beso y olvidado
by Lonegirl
Summary: Cuándo tienes un mal día y quieres olvidarlo hay soluciones mucho mejores que el alcohol.


**Porque todos hemos tenido un mal día que queremos olvidar.**

**Un beso y olvidado**

* * *

_"Ese estúpido" _Pensaba Freddie mientras se dirigía caminando a paso ligero hacia el apartamento de su mejor amiga, justo enfrente del suyo. La razón de su evidente enfado era una mala nota, al menos, para él eso es lo que era.

Una vez en el interior del edificio se dirigió al ascensor ignorando los berridos del portero y, con más fuerza de la necesaria, presionó el botón del ascensor repetidas veces, quizá albergando la falsa esperanza de que así descendería más deprisa.

Nada más abrirse las puertas se introdujo en la cabina y pulsó el botón del apartamento de los Shay y se recostó en la pared mientras ascendía.

Cuándo salió lo primero que vio fue un calcetín gigante con dibujos que se iluminaban intermitentemente, no le llevó mucho tiempo deducir que era obra de Spencer. Cualquier otro día le habría hecho gracia y alabaría el trabajo de su amigo, quién acababa de aparecer bajando las escaleras, pero su mal humor había hecho estragos en su forma de ser habitualmente alegre y únicamente murmuró _"Impresionante" _más por educación que por estar realmente impresionado.

Spencer aceptó orgullosamente el cumplido pero no paso por alto el rostro del joven que delataba su enfado. Se debatía entre preguntar o no a que se debía cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana pequeña.

—Hola —Saludó Carly alegremente mientras entraba, aunque su expresión cambió al notar la indiferencia de Freddie. Frunciendo levemente el ceño le preguntó —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tu madre ha vuelto a ponerte el toque de queda a las siete?

—No —Respondió sencillamente mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Sam? —Preguntó sospechando que habían vuelto a discutir.

—No —Y era verdad, llevaban ya casi dos semanas sin discutir, lo cual sorprendía de igual manera a los que les conocían y a ellos mismos. Aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie esto era algo que alegraba inmensamente a Freddie, le hacía pensar que quizá esta vez las cosas entre ellos funcionarían y no tendrían que repetir la dolorosa escena del ascensor.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? —Repitió la pregunta original sin querer darse por vencida.

Freddie suspiró y le contó el motivo de su enfado, aunque su intención en un principio era no hablar de ello para ver si así podía olvidar el asunto. Debió suponer que Carly Shay, curiosa por naturaleza a niveles exasperantes, no se rendiría hasta hacerle hablar.

—Lo siento, si te sirve de algo comprendo cómo te sientes, es el mismo profesor que me estropeó mi media perfecta dándome solo un 9 en mi trabajo de historia, creo que lo que le pasa es que odia a todo el mundo y no le gusta ver felicidad a su alrededor.

Podría haberse reído por la afirmación medio broma medio verdad de su amiga, de no haber sido porque su situación era mucho peor que la suya, en su caso no había sido un punto el que lo separaba del diez perfecto. Su nota era exactamente 9,75 porque su profesor había decidido que una de sus frases necesitaba una coma en el medio y que ese mísero "fallo" debía costarle 0,25 en su nota final. Era realmente frustrante.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros y giró la cabeza para ver a Sam sentada a su lado sonriendo.

— ¿Que hay nerd? —Le saludó sin dejar caer su habitual sonrisa desafiante.

En realidad no necesitaba respuesta, sabía que estaba enfadado y por qué. Y cierto profesor se llevaría una sorpresa desagradable esa noche al volver a su casa, aunque no pensaba contarle nada de esto a Freddie. Aún recordaba su reacción en una situación parecida meses atrás, "_lo que no sepa no le hará daño"_ se dijo a si misma satisfecha.

Antes de que pudiese contestar al saludo, lo cual se disponía a hacer con el mismo tono de molestia que había empleado con los demás, sintió como ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y le besaba suavemente al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Instantáneamente todos sus pensamientos anteriores salieron de su mente y la abrazo para devolverle el beso.

Pasaron así varios minutos en los que lo más parecido a un pensamiento en el cerebro de Freddie fue _"ha debido cambiar de brillo de labios" _tras haber notado que en lugar de la habitual manzana ese día sus labios sabían a kiwi.

Se separaron a regañadientes ante las quejas "infantiles" según ellos de Carly y Spencer quienes alegaban que no tenían por qué soportar en su propia casa el recordatorio constante de que estaban solteros.

Sonriendo se levantaron y tras despedirse rápidamente de los hermanos Shay se dirigieron al departamento de enfrente dónde pasaron el resto de la tarde aprovechando la soledad de la que allí disfrutarían hasta que Marisa volviese del trabajo.

Lo que hicieron durante las cinco horas que pasaron allí solos es algo que pertenece a su intimidad. Lo que si os puedo contar es que Freddie no recordó su mala nota, hasta que meses más tarde cuando con una sonrisa en la cara, leía sus notas y recordaba la tarde que pasó con su novia el mismo día que su historial perfecto se estropeó.

"_¿Y qué? Mis notas quizá no sean impresionantes, pero mi novia sí que lo es."_

**Fin**

* * *

**Por mucho que lo intente al final siempre me paso con la cursilería, espero que no me lo tengáis en cuanta.**

**PD: En una frase de la historia en conseguido poner tres palabras consecutivas que empezaban con "h" (me retaron a hacerlo). ¿Quién ha conseguido encontrarla?**


End file.
